An electronic device such as a mobile terminal device, a computer, and a television device includes a display device having a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel. Examples of the mobile terminal device include a mobile phone, a smart phone, and PDA. In such a device, a “parallax barrier system” may be employed to display a stereoscopic image. The parallax barrier system utilizes the characteristics of human eye to perceive the stereoscopic image based on a binocular parallax, which is difference in a perception of an object by left and right eyes. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a display device including a function to display the stereoscopic image. In such a display device, a parallax barrier panel including a barrier light blocking layer is attached to the liquid crystal panel configured to display an image with an adhesive.